Uma Porta entre o Passado e o Presente
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Vivendo em tempos diferentes, tudo que eles tinham em comum era paixão pela música. Poderiam seus corações bater na mesma sintonia? E conseguiria o destino unir duas almas através do tempo? fic de aniversário para a Goddess...um 3x4 todinho para você lin


Uma porta entre o passado e o presente

UA/Yaoi/Lemon

3x4

by Yoru no Yami

Verão de 2005:

O som de passos ecoou pelo corredor da escola de música, o rapaz observava com atenção as paredes com fotos dos antigos alunos, mas curiosamente a foto da pessoa que dera nome a escola não aparecia em nenhum lugar. Isso o deixara curioso e não sabia exatamente o porque, nem ao menos se lembrava de algum dia ter ouvido o nome dele, mas ainda sim sentia uma estranha curiosidade em saber mais sobre essa pessoa, que pelo que descobrira o pouco quando chegara a cidade, havia sido no passado um dos mais brilhantes violinistas da escola. Trowa sempre tivera o sonho de realizar um dueto com um violinista, enquanto tocava sua flauta e essa noite seu sonho se realizaria, este foi um dos motivos pelos quais se esforçara para se tornar um excelente músico. E quando há quase seis meses recebera o convite para ingressar em uma das maiores orquestras filarmônicas do mundo soube que os anos de dedicação haviam valido a pena.

Todo o esforço que ele e sua irmã fizeram para que pudesse realizar os seus sonhos, finalmente davam frutos, as noites em claro estudando as partituras, as dificuldades para pagar os estudos, tudo fora recompensado com o seu ingresso na orquestra. Um grupo de crianças passou por ele correndo, o fazendo lembrar-se das vezes em que fizera o mesmo para assistir as apresentações que a Orquestra Filarmônica de Smrayvaeh fazia uma vez por ano, agora ele não era apenas um espectador, mas um componente importante. Era a primeira vez que vinham a Escola de Música Quatre Winner, e pelas poucas informações que obterá com o diretor da instituição, Quatre havia sido um jovem cujo brilhantismo na música era ainda insuperável.

Pelo que ouvira dos poucos relatos dos que o conheciam, sua música era capaz de despertar o melhor nas pessoas, e conseguia tocar-lhes não somente o coração, mas a alma de quem as ouvia. Cada melodia que ele compunha, era como poesia, capaz de transportar seu ouvinte aos lugares mais lindos de sua mente, elevando-lhes o animo e trazendo paz e alegria aos corações cansados e famintos. Mas sua música não era a única a despertar a atenção das pessoas, sua aparência também impressionava a todas que encontrava. Ainda tinha algumas horas antes de se apresentar, pois o concerto se daria apenas à noite, sendo assim decidira vir antes à escola e conhecer um pouco mais sobre o passado do jovem violinista. Ele deixou suas coisas na sala do diretor, uma muda de roupa e sua flauta, antes de seguir até a sala onde encontraria o homem que lhe falaria mais sobre o jovem violinista, assim que encontrou a sala, bateu na porta ouvindo a permissão para entrar.

- Entre.

Um senhor de aproximadamente 80 anos, olhou para o jovem bem vestido e de boa aparência parado na porta, ele era alto, cabelos castanhos escuros a cair por sobre um dos olhos verdes, e um semblante sério que parecia realçar-lhe a beleza. O diretor lhe havia dito que um dos membros da orquestra Filarmônica de Smrayvaeh iria procura-lo para saber mais sobre o jovem Winner, ficara surpreso em saber que alguém se interessara em saber mais sobre o jovem que dera nome à escola, não havia muitas pessoas interessadas nele. O jovem aguardou que a avaliação terminasse e ele pudesse falar, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e de fato isso não costumava aborrece-lo, a verdade não se importava muito com sua aparência, mesmo sabendo que ela atraia diversos olhares.

- Senhor Dekins?

- Você deve ser o jovem Barton?

- Sim senhor.

- O senhor Chapman me avisou que iria procurar-me. Você deseja saber mais sobre o jovem Quatre não é mesmo?

- Sim se não for atrapalhá-lo.

- De forma alguma meu jovem e difícil encontrar hoje em dia alguém que tenha curiosidade de saber do pequeno Quatre, além disso eu gosto de me lembrar dele, sempre tão educado e gentil.

- O senhor o conheceu?

- Sim eu o conheci e me lembro como se fosse hoje quando ele passou correndo por mim, estava atrasado para seu primeiro dia de aula aqui na escola, ele sem querer derrubou o caderno e algumas folhas que carregava, mas não deixou cair seu violino. Naquela época a escola não tinha seu nome, isso aconteceu depois que a reformaram.

- Pelo que o diretor me falou, ela foi totalmente reconstruída.

- Sim o incêndio acabou com ela, não sobrou muito da escola depois , o fogo destruiu quase tudo, mas ele fez muito mais que destruir madeira e instrumentos aquela noite. Ele destruiu sonhos, esperanças e uma vida em especial.

(---------------------------------------------)

Inicio do Inverno de 1959:

A escola de música estava cheia de alunos, apesar de muitos acreditarem que ela estava no final de seus dias devido à crise que assolava o país, no entanto ela se mantinha de pé e de portas abertas, sendo considerada ainda uma das melhores do país. Muitos sonhavam em mandar seus filhos para a Escola Chantenier de Música, mas apenas poucos possuíam condições para isso, apenas os jovens de talento e boa família eram aceitos em Chantenier. Pessoas como o jovem winner, ele tinha dinheiro e talento para a música, mas seu pai não via sentido nele se dedicar à música como um meio de se sustentar, alguém como seu filho deveria estudar para ser um homem sucedido nos negócios e não um violinista.

No entanto Quatre não via assim, e era por esse motivo que estudava escondido, mesmo tendo sido descoberto muitas vezes e sido punido por desobedecer à vontade de seu pai ele sempre retornava feliz a escola. A música estava em seu sangue, sua mãe havia sido uma grande pianista, mas falecera prematuramente antes que pudesse ensina-lo tudo que sabia, mas o desejo pela música, a paixão que ela despertava em seu coração, isso ela passara a ele, enquanto esteve viva, tanto que Quatre aprendera a tocar sozinho o presente dado por ela antes de morrer. Um violino. Sua paixão e seu tesouro, eles eram inseparáveis, não havia um único lugar que ele não fosse e seu violino não o acompanhasse, por isso não era surpresa alguma vê-lo sentado no banco em frente a sala do diretor da escola, com o violino em seu colo.

- Entre Quatre, ele vai atende-lo agora

- Obrigado senhorita Gray.

A jovem sorriu e viu o rapaz entrar na sala do diretor. Quatre era um dos jovens mais lindos da escola de música, os fios claros e dourados, a pele pálida e os lindos olhos azuis eram capazes de fazer suspirar metade das garotas da escola. Em seus dezessete anos ele era o mais cobiçado entre as alunas e as jovens solteiras, até mesmo as professoras caiam de amores por ele. No entanto sempre que era cortejado por alguma jovem mais corajosa, ele apenas lhe sorria e dizia que estava esperando por alguém, mas esse alguém nunca aparecera nesses quase sete anos em que ele estudava na escola.

- Belo e inatingível.

Quatre entrou na sala do diretor e sentou-se na cadeira indicada por ele, já imaginava qual seria o assunto que ele desejava lhe falar, sabia que seu pai estivera na escola pela manhã e sabia o motivo que o levara até lá. Ele se recusava a aceitar que ele vivesse de sua música e de seu violino, seu pai queria que ele ficasse a frente dos negócios da família sendo o único homem, mas não desejava esse caminho, desejava ser um violinista famoso, viver de suas melodias, queria tocar o coração e a alma das pessoas através de sua música e sabia que o faria.

- Quatre seu pai esteve aqui novamente está manhã.

- Eu sinto muito senhor Pierot.

- Você é um jovem brilhante Quatre, e nunca tivemos alguém que tocasse como você em nossa escola e todos os professores concordam comigo quando digo que não temos mais nada a lhe ensinar.

- Mas...

O senhor levantou a mão quando Quatre iria retrucar o impedindo de continuar.

- Eu diria que nós e que temos que aprender com você, assim como você deve passar aos outros o que sabe.

O olhar de Quatre mudou, ele estava surpreso procurou nos olhos do senhor a sua frente alguma indicação de que entendera errado o que acabara de ouvir.

- O senhor está querendo dizer....

(---------------------------------------------)

Tempo presente:

- Ele o convidou para ser professor da escola aos 17 anos de idade?

- E por que não? Ele era um dos melhores alunos e sabia muito mais sobre música que muitos dos professores que lecionavam na escola e que diziam ter anos de experiência.

- Mesmo assim.

- Venha vou leva-lo a um lugar.

Trowa e o senhor Dekins caminharam pela escola em direção ao porão, onde se encontravam os objetos que não haviam sido destruídos pelo fogo, um pouco da história e do passado da antiga Escola Chantenier de Música. Eles entraram e o senhor ligou a luz, revelando um aposento devidamente limpo e cuidado, era como um pequeno museu, havia verdadeiras relíquias entre elas. Trowa caminhou pela sala observando fotos e instrumentos corroídos pelo tempo, mas uma delas lhe chamou a atenção, a imagem de um jovem com um violino, ele sorria e ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao observar seu sorriso. Porque tinha a sensação de que aquele sorriso era para ele? O senhor parou a seu lado e viu a foto a tocando com carinho.

- Era ele algumas horas depois do seu primeiro e ...

O senhor parou e levantou os óculos mexendo nos olhos como se tirasse um cisco, no entanto Trowa sabia que ele derramara uma lágrima ao ver a foto em preto e branco, alguma coisa acontecera após aquela foto para deixa-lo dessa maneira.

- Eu me lembro que ele estava radiante, ele andava assim há algumas semanas, mesmo que ele estivesse sempre sorrindo seu sorriso havia mudado, estava diferente como se estivesse...

- Apaixonado.

O senhor olhou para Trowa que mantinha os olhos fixos na foto, o senhor sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça antes de voltar a falar.

- Sim ele estava apaixonado como disse, muito observador senhor Barton.

Trowa não soube o porque de disser isso, como poderia saber que o motivo do sorriso dele ter se tornado diferente, tão cristalino e cheio de alegria era porque estava apaixonado, ele mesmo nunca se apaixonara, mas de alguma forma havia acertado. Ele procurou prestar atenção nas palavras do senhor que lhe mostrava outras imagens do jovem de olhar tão puro e sorriso tão calmo.

- Eu me lembro de ter comentado com ele, sobre o brilho em seus olhos e a alegria em seu rosto, eu imaginava um outro motivo até descobrir a verdade, afinal era sua primeira apresentação e havia muitas pessoas que poderiam ajuda-lo a começar uma carreira.

(---------------------------------------------)

Auge do Verão de 1959:

O concerto acabara e ele voltara para seu camarim sentia-se completo não pelo concerto em si, sua completude era por um outro motivo, o mesmo que lhe aquecia o coração nos últimos dias. Quatre tocou com a ponta dos dedos seu violino, fechando os olhos e se perdendo na felicidade que o inundava. Uma batida na porta o fez abrir os olhos e seu coração disparou, teve que se esforçar para mandar que o visitante entrasse. Seus olhos perderam um pouco da alegria ao ver que não era quem esperava, ainda assim ele sorriu e convidou-o a entrar.

- Entre senhor Dekins.

- Meus parabéns Quatre, seu concerto foi maravilho, um verdadeiro sucesso, pelo que ouvi o diretor comentar, há grandes chances de você assinar um contrato essa noite.

Quatre sorriu e se virou para guardar seu violino, era o que ele queria, o que ele havia batalhado para conseguir, mas ao mesmo tempo em que a alegria de saber que realizaria seu sonho, a angústia que o atormentava a dois dias, se fizera presente. E ele levou sua mão ao peito ao senti-la comprimir seu coração.

- Você está bem Quatre?

Quatre respirou fundo e sorriu tocando a mão em seu ombro, apesar do seu rosto ainda se encontrar um pouco pálido ele não demonstrava em nada a dor e a angústia que o comprimia por dentro.

- Estou bem senhor Dekins, acho que é apenas cansaço, esses dias foram corridos. Mas acha mesmo que há uma chance de vir a acontecer o que disse ?

O homem olhou para o jovem a sua frente, sem saber ao certo o que pensar, apesar da ligeira preocupação nos olhos claros, ele tinha ligeira impressão de que algo o atormentava. Então ele sorriu imaginando que sua preocupação e aflição fosse pelo fato de não poder realizar o seu sonho.

- Sim eu acho que há grandes chances, você esteve esplêndido. Eu já o tinha visto tocar antes, mas essa noite foi diferente, era como se você vivesse a melodia que tocava ou eu diria que a tocava para alguém.

Quatre corou e ele soube que estava certo, o jovem estivera realmente tocando para alguém em particular, para alguém na platéia que o viera assistir. Há semanas o jovem estava diferente, havia uma alegria e um brilho em seu rosto e certamente essa mudança se chamava amor.

- Você está apaixonado não é?

Quatre sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sim ele estava pela primeira vez apaixonado e tudo acontecera de uma forma tão estranha e mágica que as vezes tinha dificuldades de acreditar se era realmente verdade. Que não era apenas mais um de seus sonhos, que logo o sol tocaria seu rosto através da fresta da cortina e ele acordaria para se ver novamente sozinho.

- Sim a pessoa que eu esperava, me encontrou a algumas semanas.

- E como se encontraram?

(---------------------------------------------)

Verão de 2005:

- O violino.

- Acertou novamente senhor Barton.

O senhor Dekins caminhou até um canto e trouxe consigo uma mala, ao abri-la havia um violino em perfeito estado de conservação, Trowa imediatamente identificou-o como sendo o violino de Quatre, o mesmo da foto.

- Ele nunca contou como aconteceu, ou quem era, eu nunca vi seu amor, mas a pessoa que ele amava esteve lá àquela noite e assistiu ao concerto tocado para ela.

O som de passos descendo as escadas do sótão e o chamado de uma jovem que logo apareceu na porta interrompeu a conversa deles.

- Desculpe senhor Dekins, mas o diretor Chapman pediu que fosse até a sala dele, parece que há problemas com a iluminação do pátio.

- Obrigado Alicia, eu já estou indo.

A jovem sorriu e se virou indo embora, dando uma segunda olhada no jovem que tocava com os dedos o violino dentro de sua caixa.

- Infelizmente teremos que deixar o restante de nossa conversa para depois meu jovem.

- O senhor se importa se eu ficar mais algum tempo aqui?

O senhor pareceu em dúvida por algum tempo, mas ele achou que não havia mal algum em deixar o jovem sozinho ali, ninguém realmente se importava com as coisas guardadas no porão. Apenas ele se preocupara em manter vivas as lembranças daquela época e do jovem Quatre, ao que parecia o jovem flautista também estava interessado no passado do jovem violinista, o que era algo raro.

- Sim fique a vontade, eu voltarei assim que puder.

- Obrigado senhor.

- De nada meu jovem, há algumas outras fotos dentro da caixa na estante e algumas das melodias dele, que foram gravadas aqui na escola. O concerto daquela noite também se encontra gravado, você pode ouvi-lo se quiser, não é um dos equipamentos mais modernos, mas ele ainda funciona.

- Obrigado.

Trowa caminhou até o antigo equipamento e pegou um disco empoeirado de dentro de uma caixa, nele estava escrito o nome da melodia composta pelo jovem violinista, ela tinha o titulo de Corações de Areia. Ele o colocou e em poucos segundos uma melodia suave preencheu o porão, havia tanto calor nas notas, que se fechasse seus olhos podia imagina-lo compondo tão belíssima melodia, podia vê-lo sentado sobre a mesa, um pequeno bloco em seu colo. Os raios de sol do entardecer banhando seus cabelos através da janela da sala de música que não era usada àquela hora da tarde. Podia até mesmo ouvir sua voz, a melodia sendo soprada por seus lábios, a alegria e a dor da melodia, que parecia falar de um amor impossível entre um viajante e um jovem de família nobre.

(---------------------------------------------)

Inicio da Primavera de 1959:

Quatre sentia seu coração inundado por uma melancolia, não sabia o porque de sentir assim hoje, tinha tido um excelente dia, dera sua aula normalmente, seu pai não viera atormenta-lo durante a manhã e ainda assim sentia-se triste. Ele olhou para o bloco de notas em seu colo, correu os olhos pelas notas escritas, não era bem a melodia que desejava compor, era belíssima tinha certeza disso, mas também trazia uma profunda tristeza e dor a sua jovem alma.

_"O que está havendo comigo?"_

Quatre suspirou e olhou pela janela da sala, era quase seis horas da tarde de uma sexta-feira, os alunos do período da tarde já haviam retornado a suas casas, apenas alguns poucos ainda se encontravam estudando partituras com alguns professores. Ele se encontrava sozinho no momento, a sala ficava um pouco afastada das demais e assim sabia que não seria incomodado, embora soubesse que se demorasse muito tempo o senhor Dekins viria procura-lo. Ele olhou novamente para o bloco em seu colo e deu um meio sorriso, imaginando o quanto gostaria que tal melodia fosse real, que pudesse se apaixonar por um viajante desconhecido, talvez sua melancolia se devesse a tal razão. De que aos dezessete anos de idade ainda não havia encontrado alguém por quem pudesse se apaixonar.

Olhando mais uma vez para a janela sentiu-se observado e se virou assustado, foi quando seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos mais belos que já vira. Vários minutos se passaram até que criasse coragem e perguntasse quem era seu observador, ao falar sentiu que sua voz tremeu ligeiramente e que seu coração batia em um ritmo fora do normal.

- Quem é você? E o que faz aqui?

Trowa olhou ao redor e estreitou os olhos, não fazia idéia de onde se encontrava, seu olhar se voltou novamente para o jovem de cabelos loiros, e cristalinos olhos azuis, que o encarava um tanto surpreso e assustado. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza de que o belo jovem a sua frente era Quatre Winner, no entanto isso era impossível, Quatre morrera a quarenta e cinco anos atrás e não poderia estar agora a sua frente, estavam em 2005 e ele estava sozinho no porão ouvindo a melodia composta por ele. Como isso era possível? A sala em que se encontrava era a mesma que vira ao fechar os olhos e imaginar onde se encontrava o jovem e no que ele pensava ao compor tal melodia, e agora ali estava ele diante de seus olhos, tendo em seu rosto uma expressão de surpresa aguardando sua resposta. Mas o que deveria dizer a ele? Que era um viajante como em sua melodia que viajara através do tempo, arrebatado pela música que o jovem a sua frente comporá apenas para conhece-lo.

- Eu me chamo Trowa Barton e sou flautista.

Trowa viu o medo ser substituído pelo alivio, e embora a doce e suave voz do violinista soasse mais calma, era perceptível o ligeiro tremor nela.

- Ah! Você é um aluno?

- Não eu não estudo nessa escola, mas eu soube de você e quis conhece-lo.

Trowa notou que o rosto do jovem ficou vermelho e abaixou envergonhado a cabeça, notou um bloco em seu colo e o lápis em uma de suas mãos claras, ele deveria estar compondo, apontou para o bloco rabiscado em seu colo e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo.

- Está compondo?

Quatre olhou para o bloco e depois para o rapaz a sua frente, por algum motivo sentia-se confuso e sem ar cada vez que olhava em seus olhos, sentia-se fascinado pelo verde profundo e misterioso de seu visitante. Ele estava sozinho naquela sala, não ouvira a porta abrir, mas ao sentir-se observado encontrou o jovem misterioso parado junto a seu violino o encarando, sentia-se desnudo perante ele, e era a primeira vez que se sentia assim. Sentia que estivera esperando por ele, não compreendia essa sensação e nem essa certeza de que estavam destinados a se conhecerem. Ele mal notou que o jovem sentara-se na mesa a seu lado, levantou o rosto e ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos, até que Quatre levantasse assustado pela proximidade e pelo descompasso de seu coração.

Ele derrubou o bloco no chão e abaixou-se para pegá-lo no mesmo instante que Trowa, suas mãos se tocaram e ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica transpassar seus corpos. Trowa podia notar que Quatre estava assustado com sua presença, era estranho mais ele desejava toca-lo, macular a inocência e pureza que via em seus olhos, ele aproximou seu rosto fechando os olhos e seus lábios tocaram os dele suavemente, quase como uma caricia. Ao abri-los novamente encontrava-se no porão da escola de música e a sensação de paz e calor em seu coração.

(---------------------------------------------)

Tempo presente:

- Eu realmente estive lá?

Trowa tocou o lábio ainda sentido o suave sabor dos lábios do jovem violinista, não conseguia acreditar que havia sido real, mas o simples fato de poder sentir seu perfume impregnado em seus lábios e a sensação reconfortante de abrigo o assegurava que haviam realmente se encontrado. O som da melodia ainda ecoava pelo aposento como se o lembrasse de que há poucos instantes ele havia quebrado as barreiras do tempo e inacreditavelmente o alcançado. Mas ainda havia uma incerteza, Por qual razão isso havia acontecido? Por que sentia essa estranha necessidade de conhece-lo? E por que sabia que o veria novamente?

Trowa passou as mãos pelos fios escuros de seu cabelo, tentando acalmar o coração, ele caminhou até uma das caixas que se encontrava empilhada a um canto da sala, ao abri-la vários álbuns de fotografia ocupavam seu interior. Ele pegou a caixa olhando ao redor, havia uma velha poltrona a um canto e ele seguiu para lá, sentando-se pegou um dos álbuns folheando-o, havia alguns recortes de jornal, falando sobre a escola e alguns sobre Quatre. Falavam sobre seu brilhantismo ao violino, sua paixão pela música e sobre ser o mais novo professor da renomada Escola Chantenier de Música. Em todas as imagens do jovem loiro, um sorriso claro e cristalino iluminava seu rosto, mas uma delas lhe chamou a atenção, apesar de ser uma foto em preto e branco podia notar um brilho diferente em seus olhos, e ele parecia olhar para alguém além da câmera e sabia que não era o fotógrafo.

_"Para quem você olhava com tanto amor?"_

Trowa acariciou a imagem do violinista com a ponta dos dedos, mergulhando no brilho de seus olhos, logo sussurros chegaram a seus ouvidos e uma estranha sonolência o fez fechar os olhos verdes, ao abri-los novamente havia sido novamente transportado à 1959, exatamente ao mesmo dia em que a foto que examinava havia sido tirada.

(---------------------------------------------)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Final da Primavera de 1959:

Quatre estava em frente à escola de música, posando para uma foto que acompanharia uma reportagem que contaria um pouco sobre sua fascinação pela música, tentava se concentrar e sorrir conforme o fotógrafo pedia, mas estava sendo difícil manter o sorriso em seu rosto. A imagem do jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos escuros que o havia beijado e desaparecido misteriosamente estavam lhe tirando o sono e a sanidade há semanas, ele procurara o rapaz por toda a escola, mas ninguém o havia visto, ao que parecia ele era apenas um visitante como falava sua melodia. Quatre suspirou e sorriu ao lembrar do suave beijo que haviam trocado aquela tarde, havia sido a primeira vez que alguém o beijara, e a primeira vez que sentia a estranha sensação de conforto e segurança.

_"Quem era ele? Porque nunca mais voltou? Eu queria vê-lo novamente, conhece-lo..."._

A voz do fotógrafo interrompeu seus pensamentos e ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se cansado e solitário.

- Senhor Winner, poderia não se mexer e manter os olhos abertos por favor.

- Desculpe-me.

Quatre sussurrou um pedido de desculpas e seu olhar se prendeu a um outro por trás do fotógrafo, ele entreabriu os lábios ao sentir a respiração se alterar diante do brilho esverdeado do rapaz que o encarava. Ele podia ouvir ao longe do fotografo dizer algo sobre perfeito, para permanecer como estava, no entanto sua atenção estava agora voltada ao rapaz que estivera em seus pensamentos durante toda a primavera. A sessão de fotos ainda durou alguns minutos, que lhe pareceram horas. Quatre não conseguia e nem desejava se libertar do olhar do outro rapaz, que o observou em silêncio durante todo o tempo em que se seguiram as fotos. Assim que o fotógrafo se deu por satisfeito, começando a guardar seu material e dizendo que as fotos ficariam maravilhosas, Quatre caminhou até o rapaz alto que o aguardava.

- Eu esperava vê-lo novamente.

- Eu também Quatre.

Quatre sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer que também desejava vê-lo, sentiu o rosto esquentar e abaixou a cabeça timidamente, sentiu dedos macios tocarem seu queixo e erguer-lhe a cabeça suavemente, sentia que tremia diante do olhar misterioso do flautista. Trowa deu um meio sorriso e afastou-se de Quatre antes que o jovem desfalecesse diante da proximidade entre eles, havia uma corrente estranha que parecia ligá-los e empurra-los um nos braços do outro. Quatre sentiu-se vazio e com frio quando Trowa se afastou, mas havia sido melhor assim, se continuasse mergulhado no olhar dele acabaria desmaiando, ele olhou ao redor e notou os olhares das pessoas, sentiu-se envergonhado por perceber que esquecera completamente de onde estava e de que havia pessoas por perto. O que estariam pensando sobre tudo isso? Afinal eles eram dois homens e esse tipo de contato não era adequado e nem um pouco comum na sociedade onde viviam.

- Eu não sei quanto tempo tenho e acho que precisamos conversar Quatre.

Quatre piscou ao ouvir a voz de Trowa e balançou a cabeça, ignorando os olhares de alguns alunos e funcionários da escola, sorriu e Trowa sentiu como se algo dentro dele se acendesse e esquentasse todo o seu corpo. Ele ouviu a voz de Quatre dizendo para segui-lo e o fez em silêncio incapaz de proferir qualquer outra palavra.

- Venha eu sei onde podemos conversar sem sermos perturbados.

Já era um final de tarde, então a escola não tinha muitas turmas nesse horário, eles seguiram em silêncio, caminhando pelos corredores quase vazios da escola. Subiram as escadas que levavam ao andar superior, e depois entraram em uma sala onde vários instrumentos de música se encontravam sobre algumas mesas, aparentemente aguardando serem afinados e limpos. Quatre retirou uma chave do bolso de seu colete e abriu uma porta que dava acesso ao sótão, assim que Trowa passou, ele trancou a porta por dentro não conseguindo evitar corar. Era a primeira vez que levava alguém ali, subiram uma pequena escada que dava para uma espécie de aposento que havia sido transformado em um pequeno e agradável quarto. Não havia muita mobília, apenas um armário, uma mesa com uma cadeira junto à janela estreita, um abajur, uma cama e alguns objetos pessoais. Trowa observou o lugar em silêncio, vendo Quatre caminhar até a mesa e depositar seu violino e acendendo o abajur. O violinista se virou encontrando seu olhar, ele tremeu ligeiramente e se obrigou a caminhar e sentar na beirada da cama.

- Eu costumo ficar aqui quando tenho problemas em casa. Apenas eu e o senhor Dekins sabemos desse lugar. Sente-se por favor.

Quatre apontou para cadeira, mas Trowa sentou-se a seu lado na cama fazendo o jovem árabe corar diante disso, pelo canto dos olhos por ver o sorriso no rosto do rapaz e tentou acalmar-se, não estavam fazendo nada de mais, iriam apenas conversar um pouco. Depois de alguns minutos a conversa fluiu tranqüilamente, e eles ficaram sabendo um pouco mais sobre o outro, seus gostos musicais, seus sonhos, suas vidas. Quatre ficara encantado ao saber que Trowa sonhava em tocar em uma orquestra, o rapaz de olhos verdes preferiu não revelar toda a verdade sobre si, afinal não sabia como o loiro reagiria ao descobrir que ele viera de um outro tempo e que o jovem violinista morrera antes que tivesse a chance de realizar os seus sonhos. Quatre olhou para o relógio e notou que já eram quase nove da noite, há essa hora já deveria estar em casa, mas pelo horário a escola já estava fechada, ele olhou preocupado para o rapaz.

- Eu acho que estávamos trancados na escola.

- Já é bem tarde, não é mesmo.

- Sim, eu mal vi a hora passar...sua família deve estar preocupada...eu sinto muito eu...

- Está tudo bem, minha família não....está na cidade, então não tenho ninguém me esperando.

- Ah...meu pai deve estar em casa, mas não sentira minha falta...não estamos nos falando no momento.

Trowa pode notar o olhar triste de Quatre e instintivamente o abraçou trazendo-o para junto de si, ele sentiu Quatre tremer, antes de se aconchegar ao abraço, podia sentir o perfume do jovem loiro penetrando por sua pele. O calor dele, as formas moldadas as suas, fechou os olhos momentaneamente tentando controlar o impulso de beija-lo ardentemente, mas foi impossível não faze-lo quando se afastou e seus olhares se encontraram. Os olhos de Quatre pareciam pedras preciosas brilhando a luz do abajur, ele acariciou a face pálida e o viu ofegar e entreabrir os lábios antes de fechar os olhos no convite mudo para beija-lo. Aceitando o convite Trowa inclinou-se e capturou os lábios macios e trêmulos de Quatre entre os seus, sentindo que estava sendo consumido pelo cheiro e calor de seu corpo. Ele sentiu as mãos tímidas segurarem seus braços, e ele o puxou para si acariciando-lhe as costas, ao sentir que ele abria os lábios invadiu com a língua sua boca o ouvindo ofegar e gemer quando o tocou por dentro. As mãos antes tímidas se aventuraram por seu pescoço até alcançarem sua nuca e mergulharem em seus cabelos.

Quatre sentiu-se mergulhado num mar de fogo quando sentiu a língua grossa e quente de Trowa tocar a sua, sentia todo o seu corpo queimando e desejando por mais, e não pode impedir-se de gemer mais alto quando os lábios abandonaram os seus apenas, para explorarem seu pescoço. Ele se agarrou aos ombros fortes, sucumbindo ao prazer que os lábios de Trowa sugando-lhe a pele lhe causava, nem ao menos pensou em impedi-lo, quando este o inclinou sobre a cama, assim como Trowa não o impediu, quando suas mãos buscaram a pele por debaixo das roupas que usava. Em poucos minutos ambos se encontravam despidos, fitando-se nos olhos.

Trowa podia ver as dúvidas e o prazer nos olhos claros de Quatre, afinal não era muito comum relacionamento entre homens nesta época, e sabia que ele jamais se encontrara em uma posição parecida como esta, mesmo com uma garota. Ele acariciou o rosto de Quatre, que não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, sua mente estava mergulhada em dúvidas e perguntas, não sabia se o que estavam fazendo era certo, mas não tinha como negar que desejava isso. Desejava pertencer a ele, como nunca o fizera com ninguém independente de ser certo ou errado, desejava que ele o tocasse como a poucos segundos, quando a razão lhe abandonara e permitira que Trowa o despisse. Podia ver em seus olhos verdes que ele o desejava, mas não faria nada se não tivesse seu consentimento, mas estaria ele preparado para as conseqüências que poderiam vir? Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos apenas sentindo a respiração dele junto a seu rosto e o calor de seu corpo sobre si, ao abrir os olhos e mergulhar no mar de esmeraldas soube exatamente o que fazer e o caminho a seguir.

- Trowa.

- Sim meu anjo.

Quatre sorriu ao ouvi-lo chamá-lo de anjo, nunca ninguém o chamara dessa forma tão carinhosa antes, já havia sido comparado a eles, mas não assim, sentiu que uma lágrima rolava por seu rosto e a mesma ser colhida pelos dedos de Trowa que lhe beijou os olhos.

- Faça-me seu.

Quatre viu o olhar de Trowa se escurecer e ele sorrir antes de beija-lo profundamente, segundos antes de senti-lo deslizar as mãos por seu corpo em direção a suas pernas. Ele afastou as pernas e tentou afasta-lo ao senti-lo pressionar um dedo contra sua intimidade, ele corou imediatamente, pois nunca ninguém o havia tocado neste lugar.

- Está tudo bem...vai doer no inicio, mas logo a dor vai passar.

Quatre tentou relaxar e sentiu um ligeiro fisgar quando um dedo ultrapassou o anel de sua intimidade, o desconforto inicial aos poucos foi sendo substituído por uma sensação de torpor e agradável prazer à medida que a preparação avançava. Quando os três dedos o tocaram fundo, ele gemeu mais forte empurrando-se sem pudor contra eles, Trowa sorriu maravilhado com a visão de seu anjo, coberto de suor, os fios loiros grudados em sua testa, a pele ardendo à medida que o tocava intimamente. Podia sentir a ereção de Quatre pressionada contra seu abdômen, e decidiu dar-lhe melhor atenção, retirou os dedos de dentro do jovem violinista e segurou o membro excitado em sua mão, o estimulando até que ganhasse vida completamente.

-

Quatre quase reclamou ao sentir os dedos de Trowa o deixarem, mas ao sentir a mão dele fechar-se ao redor de seu membro e começar a estimula-lo não conseguiu evitar que um gemido escapasse por seus lábios, tamanho o prazer que o acometera.

- Aaahhhhhhhh....Trowa...........

Trowa aumentou o estimulo, procurando ignorar o próprio membro que pedia por alivio, os gemidos de Quatre apenas o faziam ficar ainda mais excitado e duro, mas ele precisava levar o jovem violinista ao ápice para colher sua semente. O que não demorou muito tempo, o corpo de Quatre tremeu antes dele derramar sua conclusão na mão de Trowa que sorriu, por ter o que precisava para facilitar a penetração. Quatre abriu seus olhos, ainda atordoado pelo orgasmo proporcionado pela mão do flautista, sentiu o moreno afastar-se e cobrir o próprio membro com sua semente, ele mordeu o canto dos lábios e sentiu que seu membro ganhava vida novamente diante de tal visão.

Trowa cobriu-se com a semente de Quatre e se posicionou entre suas pernas, colocando a cabeça de seu membro a entrada do árabe, porém antes de se lançar dentro de seu corpo procurou nos olhos de Quatre qualquer sinal de dúvida em relação a sua decisão. No entanto encontrou apenas certeza dentro deles, ele sorriu e tomou sua boca entre a sua antes de empurrar-se contra o canal intocado procurando transpassa-lo. Ele sentiu as mãos de Quatre crispadas em suas costas, bem como as lágrimas molhando seus rostos, engoliu os gemidos de dor de seu anjo com os lábios, sentindo-o soluçar diante da dor de ser possuído.

Quatre sentia como se estivesse o rasgando em dois, não queria chorar, mas era quase impossível diante da dor que sentia, podia sentir algo viscoso e quente debaixo de suas unhas e soube que havia cravado-as nas costas de Trowa o ferindo. Ao sentir que Trowa parou de empurrar-se contra si soube que estava completamente preenchido por ele, sentiu a caricia em seu rosto e abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Trowa.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...estou.

Quatre sorriu e beijou o rosto de Trowa friccionando o membro dele dentro de si, pode vê-lo fechar os olhos e gemer levemente e ondulou os quadris provocando uma nova fricção que fez o moreno abrir os olhos novamente e acompanhar os movimentos. Pouco a pouco o prazer se manifestou jogando-os em um mar de toques e caricias, onde apenas o som de suas vozes chegando ao ápice era ouvido no silêncio da noite na escola de música.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....Trowa......

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...........Quatre.....

(---------------------------------------------)

Verão de 2005:

Trowa abriu os olhos, seu rosto estava banhando de suor, novamente havia se perdido no passado, ele remexeu-se na cadeira desconfortável, mas estranhamente satisfeito, sentiu um ligeiro formigamento nas costas, e levantou-se levando as mãos às costas sentindo-a arder diante do atrito com a camisa. Ele precisava encontrar um banheiro onde pudesse lavar o rosto e refrescar-se, deixou o álbum de fotos sobre a poltrona e trancou a sala caminhando em direção ao banheiro que sabia ficar junto à entrada. Ao chegar viu seu reflexo no espelho e notou que estava meio pálido, lavou o rosto e despiu a camisa, verificando o que o incomodava, foi com surpresa que viu as marcas vermelhas em suas costas, se aproximou mais do espelho percebendo serem marcas de unhas, elas apresentavam um ligeiro avermelhado como se tivesse acabo de serem feitas.

_"Isso não é possível, mas essas marcas...é impossível negar que foram feitas há pouco tempo"._

Trowa vestiu novamente sua camisa, encostando-se no espelho, o que estava acontecendo? Como explicar essa ligação com o jovem violinista morto a tanto tempo, se fechasse os olhos poderia muito bem ouvir seus suspiros e gemidos, assim como o toque quente e suave de suas mãos em seu corpo. A sensação de calor e prazer ao redor de seu membro ao possui-lo naquele pequeno quarto. Trowa abriu os olhos e viu as horas, faltava pouco para o concerto, apenas pouco mais de duas horas, ele deveria estar agora ensaiando com o restante da orquestra, mas por algum motivo sentia que tinha de voltar ao porão onde se encontrava o que restara das lembranças do jovem violinista.

Trowa retornou ao porão, apanhando novamente o álbum de fotos, começou a passar cada uma delas com cuidado, a cada uma delas sentia como se estivesse lá, cada uma lhe trazia a estranha sensação de lembrança. Como a foto que tinha agora em suas mãos, Quatre estava sentado sobre uma toalha e uma pequena cesta de piquenique se encontrava a seu lado, os cabelos loiros pareciam balançar com o vento e pelo que parecia ser uma lembrança, confirmava que aquela tarde fazia uma agradável brisa, apesar do verão já apresentar uma temperatura elevada.

(---------------------------------------------)

Verão de 1959:

Quatre sorria para a câmera, estava tão feliz que era quase impossível de acreditar que o que estava vivendo era verdade, mas ao ver o jovem de cabelos castanhos e incríveis olhos verdes fotografa-lo apenas o enchia de alegria, ainda mais por ter sua companhia em uma tarde tão bela.

- Durante quanto tempo você vai ficar ai?

- Apenas o suficiente para registrar esse momento.

- Vem e sente-se ao meu lado,a comida vai esfriar Trowa.

Trowa deixou a câmera e sentou-se ao lado do jovem violinista, ele viu Quatre sorrir e começar a distribuir a comida sobre a toalha, ele olhou ao redor admirado pela beleza do lugar, se encontravam acomodados embaixo de um carvalho no alto de uma pequena colina, de onde se encontravam dava para ter a vista de toda a região. Os campos de lírios ainda se encontravam floridos, fazendo o vento carregar o perfume pelo ar, a sensação de paz era incrível, mas ainda assim sentia como se algo terrível fosse acontecer. Imediatamente seu olhar se voltou para o jovem árabe que se encontrava alheio a sua preocupação, Trowa sentiu seu peito comprimir e sem que pensasse esticou seus braços trazendo Quatre para dentro deles. Quatre ofegou surpreso pelo abraço podia sentir o corpo de Trowa tremendo e ficou preocupado, ele passou seus braços pela cintura do moreno, aspirando o perfume que emanava de suas roupas.

- Trowa o que houve?

- Eu não quero perde-lo.

Quatre sorriu e aconchegou-se mais ao abraço, também não desejava perder o rapaz a quem entregara sua virtude e sua alma, mas sabia que o tempo deles juntos estava se acabando, assim como a primavera se fora. Chegaria o tempo que não poderiam mais ficar juntos, sem que pudesse deter uma lágrima solitária deslizou por seu rosto, e Quatre procurou ignorar a dor em seu peito.

- Você nunca ira me perder Trowa, enquanto me conservar em suas lembranças, nós sempre estaremos juntos, não importa onde estejamos. Mesmo que o tempo nos separe, em nossos corações estaremos juntos.

Trowa se afastou ligeiramente de Quatre olhando dentro de seus olhos, podia vê-los embaçados pelas lágrimas que ele já não conseguia suprimir, podia ver neles toda a verdade, ele sempre soubera que ele não era de seu tempo, embora nunca houvessem falado sobre isso.

-

- Você sabe?

- Que você não é dessa época...sim eu sempre soube.

- Então porque não me disse?

- Faria diferença se eu dissesse?

- Não.

- Não vamos perder o pouco tempo que temos, imaginando o que o amanhã nos reserva. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos, e conservar as lembranças de nossos encontros em nossas almas e nossos corações.

- Quatre depois do conserto eu não....

Quatre calou os lábios de Trowa com um beijo, o impedindo de continuar, não desejava saber o seu futuro, a ele bastava o presente que tinham juntos, o destino não podia ser mudado, independente do que fizessem. Ele sempre segue seu rumo, criando novos caminhos.

- O futuro não nos pertence Trowa, e não podemos muda-lo, apenas porque você já o conhece, vamos acreditar que o próprio destino encontrara um meio de nos unir.

- Mas.....

- Shhhhhhh....você virá assistir minha apresentação?

Trowa queria avisa-lo, mas sabia que Quatre se recusaria a ouvi-lo, tudo que podia fazer como ele dissera era esperar que o destino encontrasse um meio de uni-los, ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo o violinista sorrir. Sim ele iria a apresentação de Quatre, estaria ali para ouvi-lo tocar para ele, ficaria ao seu lado durante o tempo que o destino permitisse aos dois, ele o abraçou novamente beijando o alto de sua cabeça enquanto via as flores sendo balançadas pelo vento. Quatre sentiu seu coração mais leve e fechou os olhos, abriu-os ao sentir a suave caricia em suas costas, olhou para o lado vendo a caixa que continha a flauta de Trowa, ele havia composto uma melodia para flauta e violino, após aquele final de primavera quando se entregara a Trowa. Afastando-se do flautista ele sorriu apontando com a cabeça a caixa que guardava o instrumento.

- Você trouxe sua flauta?

- Sim como você me pediu.

- Toca comigo?

- Sempre que desejar.

Quatre pegou as duas partituras que trouxera, cada uma com as notas de seus instrumentos, entregou uma a Trowa e ficou com a outra, sentaram um de frente ao outro, ignorando a comida disposta sobre a toalha. Trowa correu os olhos pela partitura notando que havia uma letra para a melodia. Ele olhou surpreso para Quatre que sorriu começando a tocar as primeiras notas, ele não precisava olhar para a partitura para saber o que tocar, a melodia já se encontrava gravada em sua alma. Trowa deu um pequeno sorriso apenas assistindo seu anjo tocar, ele começou a tocar acompanhado o violino de Quatre, parecia que todo o barulho dos pássaros, o vento tudo havia silenciado apenas para ouvi-los tocar.

**_Ao Abrir meus Olhos (by Yoru no Yami)_**

**Eu teria passado a eternidade**

**_com os olhos fechados para o mundo ao meu redor._**

**_E jamais perceberia que ao meu lado, _**

**_havia alguém esperando por mim._**

****

**_Esperando que eu tomasse coragem_**

**_e enxergasse que alguém aguardava._**

**_Que eu abrisse os meus olhos_**

**_e enxergasse o universo a minha volta._**

****

****

**_Mas um dia, em uma tarde de primavera,_**

**_Quando o sol já começava a se por._**

**_Eu abri os meus olhos e enxerguei um novo mundo._**

**_E a primeira coisa que eu vi nele_**

**_Foi você._**

****

**_Nenhuma nota, melodia ou canção. _**

**_Nada havia sido capaz de tocar minha alma_**

**_Da maneira simples que a sua presença fez._**

****

**_Jamais imaginei que houvesse um _**

**_mundo além do som que o meu violino traz,_**

**_Até encontrar no som doce de uma flauta _**

**_à parte que faltava em meu coração._**

****

**_Mas assim como a melodia se_**

**_inicia e chega ao fim._**

**_E as estações dão lugar à outra._**

**_Eu também sei que chegara o_**

**_dia em que apenas a lembrança_**

**_de seu toque existirá._**

****

**_E mesmo que chegue o dia _**

**_nem a lembrança será o bastante para_**

**_acalentara o meu coração._**

**_Eu jamais me arrependerei de ter aberto_**

**_os meus olhos e ter enxergado você._**

(---------------------------------------------)

Verão 2005:

Trowa abriu os olhos e olhou para fotografia que se encontrava molhada pelas suas lágrimas, ele trouxe a fotografia ao peito deixando que a dor e a saudade saíssem, se lembrava daquele dia, após terminarem de tocar a melodia composta por Quatre, eles se abraçaram soluçando um nos braços de outro. Como chorava sozinho agora, a quanto tempo não se permitia libertar assim suas emoções, agora entendia o porque de nunca se envolver com ninguém, ele ainda estava esperando por ele, esperando que o destino houvesse encontrado um meio de uni-los novamente. Ele olhou para o relógio na parede, faltava apenas uma hora para a sua apresentação, assim como faltava uma hora para que os sonhos do violinista morrerem consumidos pelo fogo que destruiu a escola.

Mas porque ele tinha que estar na escola no momento do incêndio? Porque ele simplesmente não deixara a escola ao final do concerto? Porque tivera que voltar para o quarto onde ele dormia, quando não podia voltar para casa, o quarto onde haviam se amado a primeira vez, onde haviam entregado suas almas um ao outro. Porque?

_"Ele esperava por mim e eu não consegui chegar até ele a tempo....Porque?"._

Trowa procurou pelos álbuns alguma fotografia daquela noite, algo que o levasse até a escola aquela hora, ele procurou por vários minutos sem encontrar uma que o levasse até ele, nenhuma fotografia havia sido tirada quando a escola pegou fogo, por causa de uma vela acesa sobre algumas partituras. Em instantes o fogo havia consumido, salas, instrumentos, partituras, sonhos, vidas.

_"Quatre...."._

(---------------------------------------------)

Verão de 1959

Quatre tentava não chorar, mas era impossível, podia ouvir o fogo consumindo a madeira, o crepitar das chamas, o calor e a fumaça que entrava pelas frestas do assoalho, sabia que em poucos instantes o fogo o alcançaria, ele foi até seu violino e sentou-se na cama. Inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos se perdendo em sua melodia, já não sentia mais nada apenas a sensação de paz causada pela música. Abriu os olhos momentaneamente ao ouvir o abajur da cômoda explodir por causa do calor, ainda assim continuou a tocar sua música, à medida que o fogo avançava consumindo suas partituras, a mesa e tudo ao redor. Fechou novamente os olhos não desejando ver o fogo se aproximar, embora soubesse que não demoraria muito, mas uma voz o fez abrir os olhos novamente.

- Quatre!!!!!

Ele abriu os olhos varrendo o quarto a procura dele, viu Trowa próximo à janela em pé estendendo o braço o chamando para vir até ele, Quatre se levantou da cama, deixando seu violino, ele tentou tocar a mão de Trowa, mas as chamas não permitiam que se tocassem. Ele viu Trowa recuar quando o fogo tocou-lhe a mão queimando-o. Ele também recuou ao sentir a pele ser tocada pelas chamas, ele estava cercado, olhou para trás e viu o fogo se aproximar de seu violino antes de tudo ceder e ele desaparecer nas chamas, não havia meios dele escapar dali. Ele voltou seu olhar para o moreno, vendo em seus olhos que ele não estava disposto a desistir, Quatre estendeu novamente sua mão a ele ignorando as chamas que queimavam seu braço, conseguiu tocar a corrente que Trowa trazia em seu pescoço, segundos antes dele desaparecer no meio do fogo.

(---------------------------------------------)

Verão de 2005:

Trowa abriu os olhos ao seu sacudido por alguém, ele olhou e viu o semblante preocupado do senhor Dekins ao seu lado, olhou ao redor começando a tossir, ainda podia sentir o cheiro da fumaça impregnada em suas narinas e em seu corpo. Sentiu uma ligeira dor em sua mão esquerda e notou que estava avermelhada como se houvesse sido queimada, ele deixou que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, ele não fora capaz de salva-lo estivera tão perto e falhara, se o tivesse puxado naquele momento ele estaria vivo em seus braços. Dekins olhava para o jovem a sua frente ele parecia atordoado, sentia um ligeiro cheiro de fumaça, mas o que o preocupava era a queimadura que ele tinha nas mãos. Ficara preocupado ao vê-lo sentado na poltrona, dizendo coisas inteligíveis, parecia sofrer e foi a muito custo que conseguiu faze-lo acordar, faltava apenas meia hora para o concerto e imaginava que ele já deveria estar no palco, quando alguém lhe perguntou se o havia visto.

Não esperava encontra-lo ainda no porão, muito menos da forma que o encontrara, mas não tinha tempo para perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido, tinha que ajuda-lo a cuidar do ferimento e leva-lo ao palco onde tocaria em poucos minutos. Trowa se deixou ser guiado e cuidado pelo senhor Dekins, nem ao menos registrou como trocara de roupa e chegara ao palco onde se encontrava agora em seu devido lugar, ao centro da orquestra, olhou para a mão que se encontrava enfaixada, havia sido uma queimadura superficial pelo que entendera do médico que lhe atendera. Ele fechou os olhos, precisava se concentrar, pois em breve estaria realizando seu sonho. Uma jovem de cabelos negros se aproximou tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Trowa o violinista já chegou, mas está se arrumando parece que ele sofreu um acidente de carro, vindo para cá e machucou um pouco o braço.

- Tudo bem...ele está bem para tocar?

- Ele disse que nada o impediria de tocar com você essa noite. Parece que ele é um fã seu.

Trowa balançou a cabeça, sentando-se um pouco na cadeira que havia sido colocada para ele, enquanto ouvia Francis se desculpar com o público pelo atrasado. Enquanto aguardava o violinista repassou tudo que lhe acontecera desde que chegara a escola, as imagens, as sensações tudo ainda era muito real e doloroso, se houvesse chegado um pouco antes. Ele abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma voz suave ao seu lado, ergueu a cabeça lentamente, com o coração batendo descompassado em expectativa do que iria encontrar. A pessoa se afastou ligeiramente, o suficiente para ele tivesse a visão de todo o rosto. A primeira coisa que notou foi um par de olhos castanhos, que no fundo tinham algo que lhe lembrava os olhos azuis de Quatre. Em seguida, percebeu o sorriso, mas foram às palavras que o fizeram sair do torpor em que se encontrava.

- Eu disse que o destino encontraria um meio de nos unir novamente Trowa.

- Quatre!?

- Sim.

Ele levou a mão ao pescoço retirando uma corrente e entregando-a Trowa, ele olhou para ela e depois levou a mão ao próprio pescoço procurando a corrente que não sabia que havia sumido, lembrou-se do momento em que Quatre a tocara e depois sumira consumido pelo fogo.

- Ela me trouxe até você.

- Mas o violinista....

Quatre se aproximou sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma que apenas ele escutasse.

- Ele realmente morreu no acidente de carro há poucos minutos.

- Como?

- Uma vida sempre dá lugar à outra, ainda mais quando o destino se interpõe. O carro em que o violinista se encontrava explodiu jogando seu corpo para fora do carro. Foi nesse instante em que minha alma veio há esse tempo, quando abri meus olhos, estava sendo cuidado por algumas pessoas e tinha sua corrente em minhas mãos, quando soube onde estava tivesse a certeza de que tínhamos uma nova oportunidade. E não me importo em que circunstâncias em cheguei até você, mas apenas que eu estou aqui, porque você me trouxe.

Eles olharam para o maestro que os avisara para se posicionarem e Quatre tocou suavemente o rosto de Trowa antes de se afastar, assumindo seu lugar do outro lado junto ao seu violino. As cortinas se ergueram, e ele entoou a melodia, as notas se espalharam pelo lugar, e ele sorriu ao ouvir a flauta se juntar a ele e logo depois a orquestra. Nenhum sonho poderia ser tão real quanto o que vivia agora e nenhum desejo tão pleno, tudo que eles precisaram para se conhecer e se reencontrarem foi uma passagem, uma pequena porta entre dois tempos, e um desejo de estarem sempre juntos, não importasse em que tempo.

Owari

Goddess do meu coração essa fic é dedicada a você linda, um feliz aniversário que você possa ser muito feliz na data desse dia e nos que viram a seguir. Espero que goste do presente, um 3x4 escrito especialmente para você. E VIVA 28/01..........

Aguardo comentários.


End file.
